


Golpe de fuego

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, M/M, Quickies, Teasing, Workplace Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Tengo un problema, Mitsu, y dado que eres la causa esperaba que pudiera ayudarme a resolverlo.”
Relationships: Fujigaya Taisuke/Kitayama Hiromitsu





	Golpe de fuego

**Golpe de fuego **

Fujigaya nunca se había creído alguien capaz de resistir a sus instintos.

Tendía a ceder casi siempre, esto estaba verdad, pero siempre había pensado de tener éxito de discernir por lo que se refería al momento y al lugar.

Y la persona, sobre todo.

Sin embargo, mientras se encontraba en el camerino, acabando de rodar el episodio por el Shokura, todas sus seguridades estaban lentamente vacilando.

Kitayama había entrado en el cuarto, todavía sudado después de la exhibición de Fire Beat, y se había desmayado desordenadamente en el diván, llevándose una mano a la cara y respirando pesadamente, quejándose de vez en cuando del hecho que ya no tenía la edad por esa especie de pasos.

Taisuke había reído con todos los demás, de manera muy poco convincente, mientras pensaba en la coreografía.

No era la primera vez que cantaban esa canción, no era la primera vez que lo veía moverse de esa manera, mientras él hacía más o menos lo mismo.

Pero había algo en ese ritmo, en esos gestos alusivos, en la mirada del mayor mientras cantaba, que le había hecho imposible pensar en algo que no fuera él, la imagen de tenerlo bajo de sí mientras hacía los mismos movimientos, y la erección sentía dolorida dentro de los pantalones desde cuando habían llegado a mitad de la canción.

Había tratado de no pensarlo, de desviar la mente de ese tipo de fantasías, pero Hiromitsu no lo estaba ayudando para nada.

No podía evitar de mirarlo, tumbado en ese diván, e imaginarse encima a él, imaginar el contacto con esa piel puesta en escena por la ausencia de camiseta, imaginar de tocarlo y hacerse tocar, de besarlo, de lamer cada centímetro de ese pecho y...

No podía seguir, no de esa manera.

Tenía las piernas de un lado, tratando de ocultar la evidencia de su excitación por los demás, y entretanto se agitaba.

Quería que salieran de ese cuarto, que fueran a ducharse, que lo dejaran libre de accionar, porque de su estado actual dudaba que Kitayama iba a seguirlos.

Nikaido, Senga y Yokoo habían salido ya, sólo quedaban Miyata y Tamamori, que estaban retrasando, hablando de alguien en que Fujigaya no tenía éxito de concentrarse.

Golpeaba el pie al suelo repetidamente, nervioso, hasta que no vio a Yuta levantar los ojos hacia él.

“¿Algo mal, Taipi?” le preguntó, sinceramente preocupado.

El mayor se esforzó de sonreír.

“No, Tama-chan. Soy harto, eso es todo.” contestó, fracasando míseramente en mascarar la tensión en la voz.

Vio Tamamori echarle un vistazo confundido, mientras los ojos de Miyata casi parecían analizarlo, hasta que no le fijaron entre sus piernas.

Suspiró teatralmente, antes de mirarlo con malicia e complicidad y tirar a Yuta por un brazo.

“Ven, Tama-chan, vamos a ducharnos.” le dijo, sin dar vueltas.

“Pero...” trató de protestar el menor, pronto interrumpido.

“Apestas, cielo.” insistió, con una sonrisa, arrastrándolo afuera.

Fujigaya se concedió una breve sonrisa, antes de llevar de vuelta la mirada hacia Kitayama.

Parecía ignaro de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y por un momento Fujigaya creyó que durmiera.

Cuando se acercó, sin embargo, movió la mano de los ojos y lo miró.

“¿Qué, Taipi?” preguntó, en tono cansado.

El menor le hizo una sonrisa, sin contestar.

Con un movimiento rápido, se puso él también en el diván, haciéndose un hueco entre las piernas del mayor y tumbándose encima a él, cogiéndole la chaqueta y metiéndose a quitársela.

Le tomó un poco a Hiromitsu para reaccionar, pero cuando se encontró con la parte superior del cuerpo enteramente desnuda, cogió una muñeca de Taisuke.

“¿Puedo saber qué demonio te pasa?” le dijo, más confundido que descontento.

Fujigaya se arregló mejor encima a él, montándole a horcajadas y bajándose de manera de tener la boca cerca de su oreja.

Empujó las caderas contra de él, en un gesto más que elocuente.

“Tengo un problema, Mitsu, y dado que eres la causa esperaba que pudiera ayudarme a resolverlo.” murmuró, lo más lascivamente posible.

El mayor gimió, enojado.

“Soy harto, Taisuke.” le dijo, pero el menor no pudo evitar de notar como hubiera empezado a mover lentamente y constantemente las caderas.

Ignorando su último comento, movió la boca en su cuello, empezando a besarlo con determinación, mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo, sintiendo el sabor salado de su piel excitarlo aún más, si posible.

Le pareció que fuera a punto de seguir contestando, pero al final pareció rendirse y llevó las manos a sus hombros, poniéndose a liberarlo de su ropa.

Fujigaya entre tanto se bajó con la lengua en su pecho, lo que había apuntado durante la exhibición; le lamió un pezón y luego sopló, estimulando la sensibilidad de su piel y divirtiéndose cuando lo vio arquear la espalda y hacer un sonido confundido.

Siguió a lo largo de la cintura y las caderas, dejando de vez en cuando la marca de los dientes en la carne, mientras con las manos se preparaba el terreno abajo, quitándole el cinturón y luego los pantalones y los bóxeres, con dificultad por la posición incómoda.

“Oh, al infierno.” se quejó, bajando del diván y arrodillándose al suelo, tirando de las piernas y liberándolas de la ropa, antes de ponérselas encima a los hombros.

Finalmente satisfecho, volvió a donde se había interrumpido.

Le pasó la lengua en el ombligo, lánguido, bajándose más despacio, mientras las caderas de Kitayama se extendían hacia su boca como si no tuviera éxito de controlarlas.

Resistió como podía, pero al final se quejó.

“Estamos es un jodido camerino, dentro de poco los demás van a volver. Pues o te decides a hacer algo, o te mueves y lo hago a solas, gracias.” siseó, amargo.

Fujigaya sonrió y luego, sin avisar y teniendo los ojos fijos en él, llevó la boca a su erección, envolviéndola enteramente, casi arriesgando de sofocar por el espasmo de las caderas de Hiromitsu.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos, tratando de relajar los músculos de la garganta para tomarlo más hondo, luego empezó a moverse, rápido, pasando la lengua y una sombra de dientes en la longitud, oyéndolo gemir más alto, seguro que habría gritado si no se hubiera aguantado, si no hubiera sido por orgullo.

Interrumpió el contacto con su piel y lo oyó hacer un sonido de decepción; le sonrió, mientras con aire alusivo se llevaba dos dedos a la boca, preocupándose de dejar encima bastante saliva, antes de volver a ocuparse de la erección del mayor, acercando la mano a su abertura.

Lo vio levantar una ceja, perplejo por el giro tomado de la situación, pero no dijo nada.

Estaba demasiado involucrado, demasiado ocupado pensando en la boca de Fujigaya y, al final, fascinado por esa prospectiva para poderse permitir de quejarse.

Taisuke lo provoco un poco, por el gusto de eso, antes de penetrarlo con un dedo, empezando a moverlo despacio dentro de él, moviéndolos porque el mayor lo sintiera, porque gimiera.

Porque se retorciera, así como había hecho en el escenario, porque era lo que quería ver.

Siguió pasando la lengua en su erección, de manera poco firme, todavía no queriendo que el mayor se corriera, mientras los dedos dentro de él ahora eran dos, y volvían a moverse para prepararlo y para hacerlo temblar en la espera de lo que iba a seguir.

Cuando creyó que fuera listo y, efectivamente, comenzó a preocuparse del hecho que los demás pudieran volver, salió los dedos de él, dejando que una pierna de Kitayama se bajara al suelo, pero teniendo la otra encima al hombro.

Se arregló mejor frente a él, sosteniéndose con una mano en su muslo, mientras con la otra se bajaba pantalones y bóxeres para liberar su erección, dura y húmeda ya, llevándola contra la abertura del mayor.

Le arponeó una cadera y, sin quitar los ojos de él, lo penetró con un empujón firme, dejándose ir a un sonido casi animal para la improvisa y muy deseada sensación de calor que lo llenó.

Se quedó sólo unos momentos, hundiendo las uñas en las caderas de Hiromitsu, tanto de estar seguro de dejar marcas, antes de moverse, cada empujón fuerte, duro, seguro de usar todo lo que tenía en su disposición para que finalmente gritara.

No le tomó mucho para encontrar ese punto dentro de él que le hizo arquear la espalda en una esquina que creía imposible, y se apresuró a volver en el mismo punto una y otra vez, más y más fuerte, siempre más duro mientras Kitayama perdía todo orgullo y pudor y se agarraba de sus nalgas, tirándolo de sí como pidiendo más de eso.

Y Fujigaya fue feliz de complacerlo.

Se bajó más hacia él, dejando que la pierna deslizara alrededor su cadera para no herirlo, lamiéndole el pecho mientras seguía empujando hondo, rápido, duro tanto de casi ser violento.

No se preocupó de aguantarse, consciente del hecho que el mayor no iba a lastimar nada de eso.

Sentía el orgasmo hacerse más cerca, los movimientos más erráticos, y sus manos en el cuerpo del mayor se apretaron, la sensación de esa carne bajo las uñas, de la piel bajo la lengua, y fue demasiado para que pudiera soportarlo más.

Hizo un gemido atragantado y empujó tan hondo como posible, corriéndose dentro de él.

Querría poderse desmayar al suelo, buscando en el frio un alivio por el cansancio, pero sentí la erección de Kitayama todavía contra su pecho.

Salió despacio de él, volviendo en la posición inicial y tomándolo en boca sin preámbulos, la mirada fija en su cara.

De vuelta, lo tomó hasta la garganta, hasta donde llegaba, y sólo fueron necesarios unos pasajes de su lengua en la punta porque el mayor se corriera también, vaciándose dentro de su boca con ese grito que Fujigaya estaba esperando.

Se quedó unos segundos, tratando de respirar con la nariz y de reprimir la sensación de molestia, antes de tener éxito de tragar y levantarse.

Se sentó en el suelo, jadeando, y se lamió teatralmente los labios por el gusto de los ojos de Hiromitsu fijos en él.

No pudieron concederse de quedarse quietos mucho tiempo, improvisamente preocupados del hecho que pronto iban a no estar solos.

Se limpiaron como podían y se pusieron de vuelta la ropa, mientras oían pasos llegar del pasillo, afuera de la puerta.

Antes que lo demás entraran, Kitayama acercó la boca a la oreja del menor, con aire malicioso.

“Creo que Fire Beat sea mi canción favorida.” le dijo. “No pienses que lo que haces tú en el escenario sea mejor de lo que hago yo. La próxima vez vamos a ver quien tomará las riendas de la situación.” lo provocó.

Taisuke se echó a reír, bajo, todavía cansado.

“Cuando quieres, Kitamitsu.” le dijo. “De verdad, cuando quieres.” 


End file.
